Bigg Poppa
"I drank two litres of wine, I'm having such a migraine now..." - Markos at the beginning of the alliance's meeting Description Markos "Bigg Poppa" Zevo is a very powerful pimp, who is best known for enforcing "discipline" in very violent ways using his Discipline cane, case of constantly having migraines and his very deep and slow speech. He also served as the leader of F.T.P., despite his previous affiliations with M.K.G. and Bollslims. Background Markos was born in late 1950s in the Red Light District of Lashko to a pimp and an unknown mother that both cared for him very much. As a child, he was taught "discipline" and pimping as he was in position to take over his father's pimping business upon his death. Although he was fascinated more by rocks and Earth, he still enjoyed his place in life. In his late 40's, his father died from an apparent drive-by shooting, leaving Markos to claim the throne. Not only did he successfully run the business, but he also improved the state of it by providing more protection to employees, his invention of "slowed-down" music genre and similiar novelties. As the time went by, he became one of the most powerful people in Lashko and Center, soon affiliating F.T.P. When the Revolution of Center happened, he left his position for good, affiliating his rivals while remaining in the pimping business and running it prosperously despite some liberals had claimed this was recognised as conflict of interest. After the first holy war, Markos distanced himself from the Alliance and steadily rebuilt his ties with F.T.P. through the notorious Zevo Priests, who praised him in a despotic manner. With their fanatic support he was able to raise up the hierarchical ranking of Lashko's majority party and eventually claimed the organisation's unofficial throne, with Shai Lobeauf being his executive puppet and internal informer. Zevo Priests Bigg Poppa was seen as a God by Zevo Priests. They believe that by exposing him to the Okamnina of Time he would become the most powerful individual ever - Calamarco, surpassing even Boll. In order to prevent the unimaginable power being used for wrong purposes, the OOT was hidden by Bollslims in a tomb dedicated to Lars, Gumli and Boris. The secret remained hidden for quite a long period of time before Markos unknowingly stumbled across the artifact, as shown in the beginning of the Holy Bollble 2. However in the Holy Bollble 3 it was revealed that Bigg Poppa could not fully transform into Calamarco despite possesing both the Okamnina of Time and Dickslapenstein's remains. With the lack of competitve strength his desire for leadership thus decreased immensively. Events of Holy Bollble The Holy Bollble Bigg Poppa is seen relatively often in the Holy Bollble. His first appearance is him being dressed in a rock-like costume, during which he is commentating on the behavior of some Bollslims. He is also portrayed teasing Nutse and Noki during what appears to be an interrogation (though that makes no sense). There are some other unimportant drawings of him present in the book. Markos cooperated with M.K.G. and Boll's followers during the holy war and played a significant role in both the Dicktoncla clash and the Great battle. The Holy Bollble II In the book's sequel Markos appears rarely despite being one of the plot's main antagonists. His first portrayal shows him arguing with a highly ranked Zevo Priest (presumably Zharo), who confronts him about territorial losses to Bollslims. Bigg Poppa reacts by losing his temper after the Priest suggests he should have remembered his advice. As Bollslims were still not completely sure whether Zevo has abandoned them completely, Kocite comes up with as suggestion that they should invest their resources and time into finding Markos since he is the last ''Kamnina bender ''and could prove to be largely aidful to Bollslims in their fight against heresy. However Bollslims later realise Markos is solemnly loyal to F.T.P., proved by The Root's warning to P-man after they split up amid their march towards Bautista. Markos' last appearance in Bollshit book is towards the end, in the comic depicting S-man's revival, where he commands Shai to set up the revived general as bait. He also makes a brief cameo in the book's epilogue. The Holy Bollble III Markos seems rigorously bloodthirstier in the Holy Bollble 3 compared to previous plotlines. At the book's beginning he is seen arguing with Shai Lobeauf whether to apoint troops to attack or hold position. Markos violently responds to Shai's disobedience and launches him across the room, whereupon he locks himself in a laboratory and starts his attempted conversion into Calamarco. Zevo's next appearance in the book takes a few pages afterwards, in a comic depicting The Root responding to a distress call from Lombaxes. As he inspects Markos' overthrown plane he finds bodies of innoncent women and children, presumably murdered by Calamarco. The comic ends with Markos in his monstrous form announcing war to Bollslims. One of Markos' diary pages can be seen afterwards, in which he complains about the malfunction amid the process of pernamently altering into Calamarco and states that it has corrupted his mind. After Bollslims and their allies successfully reclaim Istanboll, Markos crashes into a meeting between Captain Braga, Chin Chin and The Guard taking place in Bar Ionesco in central Bautista. He expresses major disapprovement over F.T.P. units' passivity during the assault on Neopacistan. When Braga attempts to object, Markos tackles their table and grabs Braga's head then proceeds with smashing it to pieces with his fierce power. "Who is the boss?" he then questions the remaining participants, unknowingly including Madidz who reports the mentioned event to Shai, with whom he plots a F.T.P. coup. Zevo makes his final direct appearance in the book in the depiction of Bollslims assault on F.T.P.'s Bautista stronghold. He furiously commands his units to not retreat from the battlefield but is then interupted by Shai Lobeauf, who opposes his methods. Shai proceeds by shooting Markos with his infamous pelvic ray and killing him after a few unsuccessful attempts, informally claiming the head position of F.T.P. for a few seconds, before being knocked out by Bratso. Quotes ' behaviour]] * "Uff, Bastards" or just "Bastards" - When comentating on someone's (usually Bollslims') behaviour * "Out!" - When he's had enough of someone * "Uff, I have a migraine..." * "Here comes the Migraine Train!" - His battle cry * "You know, because of pepper, there were many wars. You could say, they '''spiced '''things up in history..."